Private Roleplay: A Dragon Adventure (Spyro related) *Darkest, Venom and Spongebob only)
When Dr. Cortex accidentally uses his new invention to try and take out Crash and friends, he is teleported to another world and is pronounced "dead". Cortex then wakes up in a cave with a large quantity of purple crystal. When he tries to tap into the power that lies within it, he reawakens the feared Dark Master, Malefor. Now Spyro and his friends must team up with Crash, his allies, and the Apocalian army to stop Malefor once and for all, or have their worlds be conquered. Heroes (Fanon and Canon) *Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator *Bakuu-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator *Spyro *Sparx *Cynder *Hunter the Cheetah *Bianca Bunny *Elora the Faun *Noctis (Okami) *Kalyso the Water Dragon (Volt's mate) *Volt the Electric Dragon (Kalyso's mate) *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) Anti-Heroes/Neutral *Frijir (Son of Zonoya and Malefor) *Ledac the Dragon (Okami) *Nina Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Tawna Bandicoot *Thybat (Okami) *Flo Glider (Okami) Villians *Malefor *Ripto *Zonoya *Everburn *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Uka Uka *Fake Crash *Evil Crash *Evil Coco *Pinstripe Potoroo *Tiny Tiger *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Tina Tiger (Okami) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) Roleplay Prologue Part One Spyro: (Exhausted from his battles) Cynder: You should get some rest, Spyro. Spyro: Ok (Stretches and goes to sleep) Cynder: Hmmm... ???: Curious Cynder: (growling) Show yourself, now! ???: No can do unfortunately Spyro:(Growls) Cynder: Why not? (A flea jumps onto her nose) Flea: Take a guess Sparx: (buzzes) Cynder: Watch your language, Sparx. Spyro: Sparx Flea: I do apologize for the "occasional" bite Cynder: How come you never talked before? Flea: I wasn't here Cynder: You you mentioned biting us. he whistles (Suddenly, the ground starts shaking) Flea: Oh no Cynder: What's going on? (A Portal opens by light & dark, pink & purple magic, wtih an Orange Hedgehog, wearing black shirt & gloves, white pants, green bracelets, red socks & blue shoes, the Hedgehog named "Jack the Hedgehog" got spit out of it.) Jack: AAH! (Falls down, feeling a bit hurt from the fall) My body is sad. (A Black & White Skunk Girl in Pink Clothing, White gloves & Red Boots, named Patricia & the purple & black FoxSkunk hybrid in black top, spikes & gloves, dark red pants with fire decals & Blue Boots named Layla the Foxskunk, both girls peeked through as they land hard) Patricia: Oof! (Look around) What happened? And why'd you do that Layla? Layla: Sorry, at least the multiversal portal spell is safe to cross through. Forgot to stick the landing thou. (Rubbing her rear end) (three other portals open; out of the first one falls an orange bandicoot with green eyes, wearing blue shorts, brown fingerless gloves, and red sneakers. He is followed by a female bandicoot with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and pink sneakers. Finally, the two are followed by a musuclar, maroon colored cyborg bandicoot with floppy ears and wearing camo patterned pants and black combat boots.) (A White and black two tailed cat lands on Layla, he groans in pain.) (The female bandicoot gets up.) Female Bandicoot: Where are we? Two Tailed cat:(Groans) Cynder: Who are all of you...? Flea:(Biting the cat) Two Tailed Cat:(Roars) Female Bandicoot: My name is Coco Bandicoot, and this is my brother, Crash. (points to the orange male; Crash waves, his tongue sticking out) Jack: (getting up) My name is Jack the Hedgehog. Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk. And it's a funny story on how we're all got here. Patricia: Layla & I tried to use our teamwork to create an advanced multiversal portal spell. It somehow worked, but not without it's quirks. Jack: (dusting himself off) If by quirks, meaning more passengers... (points to the Bandicoots along with the 3 extra portals) Then yes. Patricia & Layla: (squee as they both blush in embarrassment) Bandicoot 3: Yeah yeah. I'm Crunch, by the way. Cynder: (to Patricia and Layla) Why would you two create portals in the first place? Coco: They could have been experimenting. Layla: Yes. Ever since our good friend Darkstorm has been teleporting universe to universe with these multiversal portals. I figured that I should try that advance spell out. But the spell is so strong & so advanced. I require Patricia's help to complete the spell. Patricia: (looking at the portals) At least it works with flying colours. Litterally. Jack: (helping the black & white two tailed cat get up) Sorry. He & I care to watch & see what happens, only for me to be the ginuea Pig for Layla's spells. Layla: Come on, You know me better that I may be reformed, but I still carry a bit of a bad girl attitude for adventure. Jack: Ok, ok, you made your point. Crunch: Where the heck are we, anyway? Cynder: You're in the Enchanted Forest. Patricia: It's so beautiful out here in the Enchanted Forest. I just love the mother nature of flourishing trees, flowers & fresh green grass. Cynder: (giggles) Coco: Say, where's Aku Aku? Crash: (looks at his behind to find a mask on it) Uh oh. (grabs Aku Aku, setting him down) Aku Aku: It took you long enough Crash... Bakuu:(Rolls his eyes and walks to leave) Spyro: (blocks his path) Who are you? Bakuu:(Hisses) Cynder: Let him go. Spyro: Moves out of the Cats way) this isn't over Bakuu: It is in any way you two Drakar can think of. Cynder: (rolls her eyes) Bakuu:(Drops off the clif and flies) (He sees a large, dark purple dragon flying below him.) Bakuu: What the? Aku Aku: Oh, no... I sense a great evil present here. Spyro: What? Layla: (checking what is the great evil, while comforting Baku gently if he needs some) Who is it? Bakuu: something big, Massive, I didn't have long to look, What I do know is that it had a aura of hate around it. Cynder: (gasps) It can't be... oh no. We have to warn the others! Spryo:(Flies out) Bakuu: Looks to Jack and Patricia) Orders? Crunch: Why should those two push us around? Bakuu:(Hisses) I wasn't asking for you, just myself Coco: Let's not fight. Patricia: Besides, Jack & I aren't pushing anyone around. Were about as skeptical about who's aura of hate it is & why. Jack: Yeah. Besides, it's best to hide until the aura of hatred storm clears. Crunch: (cracks his knuckles) Well, I say we beat up whoever that guy is. Coco: (sighs) Crunch always thinks with his muscles instead if his brain, unlike me. Layla: (whispers to Coco) I see your point. We need to go like Cynder suggested. Coco: (nods) Bakuu:(Looks outside) Coco: What? Bakuu: I do not sense the being, he must have vanished Coco: I'm pretty sure he was another dragon. Crunch: You saw him? Coco: No, I'm just assuming. Bakuu:(Flies off) Crash: ? Jack: Bakuu? Where are you going? Bakuu: I need information, I intend to find out everything Crunch: You're being ridiculously unrealistic. Bakuu:(Growls) Watch me (Flies off) Jack: Pro tip, don't make Bakuu mad, otherwise he would never listen to you until you earn back his apology Coco: Okay...? ???: Excuse me, did someone mention my son Crunch: Who was that? Crash: (tilts his head) Patricia: Hm. (Turns to ???) Darkstorm... is that you? Darkstorm: Patricia, it has been too long Patricia: It's good to see you again. Jack: Yeah, it has been a long time. Layla: It's nice that we get to see you too. (Smiles with Patricia & Jack) Darkstorm: Allow me to tell you a tale, if you have time to listen. Coco: No time for stories. Your son says there's something evil loose here. Darkstorm: (Sighs) Always on the move Jack: He always is. Patricia: Seems like we need to catch up to Bakuu & see where he's headed. Darkstorm: Follows his son) Coco: Wait up, mister! (Coco and Crash follow him) Darkstorm:(Flies past Spyro) Pardon Cynder: Huh? Spyro: What the? Jack: (running in super speed to follow Darkstorm) Excuse me. Patricia & Layla: (flying on their flying broomsticks to follow as well, with Layla riding hers like a motorcycle) Pardon us. Spyro: Did I see right? Coco pants Spyro:(Flies down and Grabs her) Hang on (Flies ofter Darkstorm) Cynder: (grabs Crash and flies) Darkstorm:(Catching up to his son) Cynder follows. Bakuu dives Coco: Keep going, you two! Darkstorm: BAKUU Bakuu:(Looks and crashes into a tree Cynder stops and lands on some grass. Spyro:(Lands next to his mate) That has to hurt Bakuu: Help Coco gets off and aids Bakuu. Bakuu: thanks Coco: You're welcome. Bakuu rubs his wing Cynder: Hmmm... (Crash gets off of her; Aku Aku floats next to him) Darkstorm: (flies down, healing him) Coco: Hmmm... Bakuu:(Growls as he is being healed) Cynder: Huh? Bakuu:(Flaps his wings) Coco: ... Bakuu:(yawns) Cynder: What do we do, now? Darkstorm: Get answers Coco: From who?] Darkstorm: (looks at Spyro and Cynder) Where are we Cynder: Still in the Enchanted Forest. We can get out via portal. Darkstorm: i meant the world Coco: I'm assuming it may or may not be Earth. Darkstorm: Too much magic, Earth magic level is still at 4 Aku Aku: He is correct, Coco. This cannot be Earth. Darkstorm: What is the planet Spyro:(Confused) Coco: You don't know your own planet? Spyro: We don't pay that much attention on that subject Aku Aku: That is interesting... Darkstorm: Very intresting Aku Aku: Indeed. Bakuu: what inhabits this world Cynder: Dragons, dragonflies, cheetahs, bunnies, fauns, dinosaurs... a lot of things. Darkstorm:(Trying to smack Sparx) Could you not Cynder: Hey, don't hurt Sparx! He's Spyro's friend! Sparx buzzes angrily at Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Growls and his chest glows with Dragons fire) Spyro:(Growls) Cynder snarls. Bakuu:(Extends his fangs and hisses) Darkstorm: Tell your bug to buzz off Cynder: No. Bakuu:(Growls) ???: Hello old friend Cynder: Huh? Zonoya:(Walks out her blade tipped wings glisten) Our master lives Cynder: (eyes widen) That's impossible. Zonoya:(Growls) I iwll end you for your treason (Attacks) Cynder bites her. Zonoya bites back Cynder: (groans) I could use some help, Spyro! Spyro:(Bites Zonoya) The Flea returns Crash and Coco help attack Zonoya. Zonoya roars and throws them off Bakuu pounces Crash's fleas have jumped onto Zonoya. She flies off Cynder: (pants) Good... she's gone. Darkstorm: who was she? Cynder: Zonoya. Spyro: Cynder (Nuzzles) Cynder: (sighs) Darkstorm: she said master, who is she refering too? Spyro: Malefor Cynder nods. Darkstorm: Interesting Name, how do we beat him? Spyro: You don't, only me and Cynder can Cynder: Spyro is right. Darkstorm: Thats a load Coco: Yeah... Spyro: its the truth Aku Aku: I sense that the dragon is honest. Spyro we must find the other dragons Cynder: Let's go to Artisans, your homeworld. Spyro nods and takes flight She grabs Crash and Coco and flies. Bakuu and Darkstorm Fly after them with Jack, Patricia and Layla not far behind Jack, Patricia & Layla: (hurried after the group as well) Jack: So Darkstorm & Bakuu, how are things going? Cynder: Now really isn't the time to ask. Bakuu: Doing good, I am married. Darkstorm: Less talk more speed Cynder flies into a portal to Spyro's home, Artisans. Darkstorm: (Follows) The others fly in as well. Bakuu: (Flying next to his father) Dragon: (wounded) Spyro...? (coughs up blood) Cynder: Oh no. Spyro: What happened The dragon tells them that Malefor and a mysterious stranger had attacked. Coco: What did this other person look like? Dragon: He had yellow skin, black hai- Coco: That's all I need to know. Aku Aku: I thought Cortex was gone for good... Darkstorm: Bakuu we're going hunting Crash glares at Darkstorm. Coco: That's my brother's way of saying "that's my job". Darkstorm: Let a true hunter do this job Bakuu:(Flies up) Coco: You don't even know where he is. Darkstorm: My son has a very accute sense of smell Cynder: He still can't find Malefor, though. Spyro: Not without our help Cynder: Right. Darkstorm: what are we up against Cynder: An extremely powerful dragon. Coco: And an extremely persistent evil scientist. Darkstorm: Big castle Coco: ...What? Darkstorm: Typical evil guy hides out in a big castle right? Coco: I think he knows that doesn't work. He tried it already. Darkstorm: ok then we are looking for something more secret, underwater? Aku Aku: Perhaps. Let's try that, first. Bakuu:(flies) Cynder follows him. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (checks as well) Coco: How are we gonna go underwater without drowning? Patricia: Hmm... (begins thinking) Any diving equipment to be found here? Cynder: I don't think so. Layla: How about any underwater transportations? Bakuu: we could try the gill spell Darkstorm:(Punches Bakuu in the gut) HELL NO Coco: Uh... why not? Jack: (a bit surprised) With a punch in a gut that hard, it's best we don't want to know. Aku Aku: I agree. Patricia: Anyway, let's try to think of something else to travel. Like a boat or a submarine of sorts. Coco: Uh, we need to find one. Layla: Looks like it, Coco. (Begins searching for a boat or a submarine with Jack, Patricia & the rest of the group) Crash finds an abandoned jet ski on a beach. Coco: I don't think that can go underwater, Crash. We need a submarine. Jack: (checks for a submarine) Right. Bakuu:(Whispers to Coco) The Gill Spell gives the caster the ability to breathe underwater with a set of gills its easily reversable Coco: (whispers) Transform me. Bakuu:(nods and mutters the spell) Coco: (grows a set of gills temporarily) Aku Aku: Coco! Why did you listen to him? Coco: What harm does it do, Aku Aku? Bakuu jumps into the water Coco dives in, as well. Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplays Category:Spyro Category:Crash Bandicoot